Three dimensional (3D) display devices commonly include a display panel which displays an image.
One type of 3D display device includes a first display panel which displays a first image and a second display panel which displays a second image, where the second image is an image of the same scene, but from a point of view different from that of the first image. The first and second display panels are arranged one behind the other so that the user can simultaneously view the first and second images, having different points of view, thereby enabling the user to view a 3D image without the user of glasses.